Clinician scientists in infectious diseases must serve as leaders in the development of new strategies to effectively prevent, diagnose, and treat infection. This requires clinicians to build upon scientific advancements from varied disciplines through collaboration with basic scientists, clinical investigators, and translational researchers whose work is bench to bedside. Given the current nature of post-doctoral MD research training, relatively few physicians have the interdisciplinary clinical and research training needed to conduct high quality research that address infectious diseases. Also, with the global burden of infectious disease, clinical researchers who are able to conduct basic science, clinical investigation and translational research on an international level is imperative. The ultimate goals of this research training program is to develop academic leaders in infectious diseases by 1) providing a dynamic, highly collaborative training environment with outstanding research opportunities, particularly for those interested in international ID; 2) providing a structured supportive training process that consistently trains research-nave physicians producing productive physician-investigators who have successfully competed for extramural funds after program graduation; and 3) promoting the academic success of underrepresented minority and women physician-investigators, critical for the future creditability of academic medicine. We propose to achieve this goal by providing two years of integrated research experience and coursework to post-doctoral fellows in Adult Infectious Diseases at Johns Hopkins School of Medicine. The Johns Hopkins University is uniquely qualified to develop and maintain such a program given the on-going research of our faculty, the successful outcomes of our previous trainees, the resources available, and the continuous influx of bright dedicated infectious diseases physicians. The proposed training program will be unique at Johns Hopkins University because of its emphasis on the development of successful leaders in infectious diseases research.